One Friend
by Tohda
Summary: Schuldig's thinking about Ken after losing the athlete... Sequel to The Will of the Wind


One Friend 

Disclaimer: 

Sad to say, I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. But I can still love them right? ^_^

The song entitled "One Friend" isn't mine. I don't know the artist though but all the same, just borrowing the song the way I'm borrowing these great characters for this fanfiction. 

Author's Notes: For those who haven't read **"The Will of The Wind"**, I advise you to read the mentioned song fiction first so that you may understand this fic. 

And for those who have read and reviewed my fics, thank you very much! For those who reviewed for the aforementioned fic, this one's for you. 

**Important note: **Schuldig's out of character. (Well, he's sad. What can anyone expect?) 

**I always thought you were the best, I guess I always will.**

Schuldig drove around, having no particular destination. It didn't matter where he'd go. He would always return to the Schwarz household. After all, he had nowhere else to go…

He stopped at the beach. It was still early. The beach was empty and silent except for the sounds of waves splashing against the shore. It was a peaceful time. 

Schuldig got out of the car and walked towards the sea.

You always loved the sea…. You loved anything that reminded you of the goodness that still existed in the world. 

Schuldig sighed. What did he have to do in order to forget? Why did he have to remember? Why? Why?

Because Schuldig never felt happier… than when he was with Ken….

**I always felt that we were blest, and I feel that way still.**

Schuldig looked at the waves breaking as they hit the rocks. The sound of laughter reaches his ears. 

Schuldig turned to see two children running around, laughing. 

You always did love kids. You trained them for something you never got to enjoy… You wanted to give them something you can never have. But now… 

Schuldig sighed. How long must he keep up this façade?

He looked up at the sky in front of his eyes.

'Did you ever realize that I always felt lucky that I had you?' Schuldig thought. 'Did you know that I wake up happy everyday just because I know that you would be there waiting for me in that park where you train the kids? 

'Do you ever realize that I miss you so much… now that you are gone?'

**Sometimes we took the hard road, but we always saw it through. **

**If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you.**

Schuldig thought of the times they had together. It wasn't exactly paradise. They often argued about the smallest things. They practically had different tastes. They had different personalities… and even belong to different groups. Groups that were against each other. But they were able to make it. They were able to get along fine. They were able to understand each other well. Against their group's wishes, they dared to be different.

Ken dared to hope for something unattainable.

Schuldig dared the impossible. 

Ken dared to dream.

Schuldig dared to play with his enemy. 

In the end, the two learned to feel. 

And they dared to love. 

It was a start. But it was good enough. 

Good enough to heal their broken souls. 

Schuldig appeared indifferent and may seem to appear smug to whoever passes by the beach. But if he'd looked closer, he'd see the sadness in Schuldig's eyes.

'I want you back….' 

**Sometimes the world was on our side, sometimes it wasn't fair. **

Schuldig combed his hair back with his hands as he thought of the one he loved. 

He once thought that nothing could go wrong. Everything felt right back then. They were both happy. They were both in love. Best of all, their groups, though the members suspected, never did try to break them apart.

Schuldig thought the two of them were blest by the gods and were lucky enough. 

He thought wrong. 

One minute, you give thanks to Lady Luck for her gift. Next, you're picking yourself up after she had thrown to you the worse she had. 

Schuldig happened to be the receiving end of the bucket of misfortunes. 

The world was a crazy place.

**Sometimes it gave a helping hand, sometimes it didn't care.**

Schuldig closed his eyes as he remembered the day Ken said goodbye. It was a stupid mistake. 

From both of them.

One jumped to conclusions.

Another felt too proud to explain. 

One said goodbye too soon.

The other refused to call him back.

The two were at fault. But before they could apologize, one received a fatal wound. 

That was when the truth came out. 

Before he died, he told the German everything. He loved the German. But he never knew whether the German loved him. He never knew that Schuldig never wanted that woman. Schuldig resisted. The woman persisted. The woman initiated. Schuldig ended it. 

But he failed to see this. 

He was insecure. After all, why would someone as great as Schuldig want an ordinary florist like him? This was what he always thought even during their relationship. 

'After all the things I've tried to do,' Schuldig thought, 'didn't you know that they were all for you? Because contrary to what you think, kitty, you are all I want. You were more than just an ordinary florist. You were the star that shone brightly even in the darkest night. You were my anchor when I needed someone to keep me from losing myself in my mind. You were everything that I need….'

I love you….

**'Cause when we were together, it made our dream come true.**

Schuldig opened his eyes and looked at the rising sun. 

That was when he lost it.

"Damn you!" Schuldig yelled out loud and telepathically at the same time. "You knew how much I needed you! You knew that I was already contented enough with just the two of us! Why'd you have to die? Why? Why, Ken? I hate you! Why can't you leave me before I got attached? Why didn't you leave me when I didn't feel anything for you? Why did you have to go just when I start to feel again? Damn you, Hidaka! I hate you! I hate you…"

I hate you for leaving me….

Why can't things turn out right for them? All he asked for was to be with the one he loved forever. All he wanted was Ken's love. 

Were these too much?

'Why can't you give him back to me?' Schuldig thought sadly, addressing an invisible yet powerful force. 'Why couldn't you give me back the only one I had ever loved?'

**If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you.**

Schuldig bent his head down and covered his eyes with his hand. 

This was too much! He had to return home now. Crawford would be waiting with the others. Schuldig had to move on. 

Ken was dead. 

Schuldig loved the athlete. Yes. 

But even his love could not bring the athlete back. His love failed to save Hidaka. 

So why was he expecting a miracle?

_All I want is to be with the one I love forever. Is that too much to ask for?_

Schuldig shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He brought his hand down and started back to his car. 

And froze.

Ken….

Schuldig didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He was taken aback by the sight before him. 

"But you're…." Schuldig started, not knowing that he had said this out loud. Unbidden, tears started to form in his eyes. 

"Ken," he started towards the figure that stood near his car.

He brought the figure close to him, Schuldig's body shaking from the tears that came against his will. 

Ken smiled sadly. He returned Schuldig's hug.

"Hello, Schuldig," Ken whispered. Tears also formed in his eyes. "I'm back."

I love you….

The End 

Author's notes: Well, what do you think. I know, Schuldig's out of character. Anyhow, should I continue or not? I mean, write a sequel or not?


End file.
